Eyeglasses, sunglasses, and goggles on the market today may have pictures, camouflage, vacuum colored mirror coatings with pictures, or other patterns printed on the lenses. Inkjet printers and laser printers can be used to print a picture on a lens, but these and other existing methods of putting a picture on a lens have limitations. Prior methods print on a flat surface, and on materials configured to withstand high temperatures such as polycarbonate and very thin plastic (generally where the thickness is less than 1.1 mm). It is difficult or impossible to print on laminated or polarized lenses due to the excess heat required in curing the ink. Such high temperature processing may change the color of the lens, create cracks in the lens, and possibly damage the lamination or the functionality of the polarization coating of the lens.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of layering lenses with pictures, camouflage, or other patterns, which avoids the problems associated with current printing processes.